In a chip-on-board assembly, semiconductor chips are usually mounted on one side of the circuit board. Gold wires are used to connect the bond pads on the semiconductor device to the contact areas on the circuit board. Large areas are required on the circuit board not only to mount the semiconductor chips, but also to provide the circuit contact areas for interconnections to connect to the semiconductor devices.